Mark Chapman
Monroeville, Pennsylvania | music = "Critical Acclaim" by Critical Acclaim (GEW) "Obvious Heart" by Finger Eleven (RISE) | affiliation = Morgan Greene Damien Synn Maria Giordano Troy Gafgen Magnum Baby Dogg | current_efeds = GEW | previous_efeds = GCW, RISE | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = MMA Based, Technical, Brawler, Hardcore | finisher = Trashed and Scattered | trainer = Troy Ward | handler = | debut = September 21st, 2008 (GEW Chaos) | record = W-L-D 22-7-4 | accomplishments = GEW Commonwealth Cup 2009 Winner GEW Extreme Chaos Champion x2 GEW Tag Team Champion GCW Tag Team Champion | retired = }} Mark Anthony Chapman - billed as "The Renegade" Mark Chapman - is an American professional wrestler and former mixed martial artist currently contracted by Global Extreme Wrestling. Due to his extensive mixed martial arts training, Mark's offense often consists of a lot of strikes and submissions. Early Life Born and raised in a suburb of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Mark Chapman took an interest in martial arts at a young age. He loved to fight. While his cousin, who was more like a brother as they were growing up - Kameron Chase McGrath - was busy trying to reach what most described as a pipe dream, striving to be a professional wrestler, Mark was in and out of gyms and dojo's around the state, training in the arts of Judo, Tae Kwon Do and the Shukokai and Shotokan karate styles. The death of his older sister - Erica - who took her own life when he was sixteen years of age sent him slightly off-track from his studies before he realised that she'd wanted nothing more than for him to succeed in the path he chose to follow and wouldn't want him to give up his dream and passion now she was no longer with him. He took up freestyle kickboxing and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu at the age of eighteen and made it his goal to compete at a professional level in mixed martial arts. After having little success in his quest to make it into the big leagues of the MMA scene, Mark opted for a different route and began training as a professional wrestler under the tuition of Kameron's old trainer - Troy Ward - in Pittsburgh. Global Extreme Wrestling Chapman made his GEW debut on the September 21st, 2008 edition of Chaos, teaming with another newcomer - Oliver Queen - in a handicap match, successfully defeating the reigning World Champion, Magnum. The following week at the Collision Course pay-per-view, Chapman made an appearance in the main event Hell in a Cell match to try and aid his cousin - Kameron Chase - against long-time enemy X-Ecutioner. The interference didn't work in favor of either Kameron or Mark as The Renegade found himself being thrown through a flaming table at the hands of X-Ecutioner who went on to severely injure Kameron at the end of the match. Looking to avenge his cousin's broken neck, and the burns he received himself, Chapman took on X-Ecutioner on the October 5th edition of Chaos. The match ended in a no contest due to excessive violence after Chapman was left unable to continue after being thrown from the ring, through the announce table. Following a few weeks off to heal his wounds, Chapman returned to GEW with a new goal in mind. As it emerged that he hadn't actually signed with the company to help Kameron but to work against him after something that happened in the past, Mark set out to claim a championship that his cousin held near and dear - The Extreme Chaos Championship. Due to his injury, Kameron had given the championship to protegé - Lee Wong- to defend on his behalf. At the GEW Pushed to the Limit pay-per-view, Mark talked the owner of the company into making his match with Wong a Championship match. Chapman won the match, but did NOT leave the PPV with the championship after then-General Manager, Shane McGrath, stepped in declaring the win null and void due to Baby Dogg being the official number one contender to the championship. After Chapman took out Lee Wong backstage with Troy Gafgen and forced him out of action, the Extreme Chaos Championship was put on the line in a submission match between Chapman and number one contender, Baby Dogg, on the November 20th edition of Chaos. Chapman was unsuccessful but captured the championship at the Boiling Point pay-per-view barely a week later in a brutal and bloody 'I Quit' match. Unfinished Global Combat Wrestling Chapman joined GCW to help out his cousin, who had recently become one half of the tag-team champions. His original partner - Garth Gaffney - was arrested and left Kameron as a sole champion. Mark was happy to step in and take Gaffney's place and he debuted on the 31st December, 2008 edition of Wreckage where he and Kameron took on Jackson and Ryann Hardy in a non-title main event match. The match wasn't the main thing on Mark's mind, however. He'd taken a liking to Ryann and wasn't going to take no for an answer, despite the fact that she was engaged to Jackson. After being turned down on his first attempt, Mark went to extreme measures and kidnapped Ryann following the match which ended in a no-contest. Dragging Kameron with him through blackmail, he took off for California with Ryann. The company folded just a week later. RISE Wrestling Chapman signed with RISE on New Year's Day 2009 and made his debut just four days later in a triple threat match with Nick Pastley and Kaeden. Chapman scored the pinfall over Pastley and was confronted by Kaeden later in the night, claiming that Mark would not be able to beat him one on one. The following week, Chapman and Kaeden were made to team up against Julian Troy and Asylum. Kaeden scored the win for the team but was attacked by Chapmann's Lips of Deceit following the match. On the January 19th edition of Redemption, Chapman squared off against WRW legend, Asylum, one on one. Chapman made quick work of the veteran, picking up the victory with the Eternal Rest to further impress the RISE bookers and extend his undefeated streak. His hard work paid off when he was granted a chance to become the first ever RISE World Heavyweight Champion in a triple threat match against Kaeden and Julian Troy at RISE: Regenesis. Chapman didn't walk out with the championship, but he wasn't the one to take the fall as he is keen to remind everybody. A week later, Mark defeated Kaeden in a singles match to become the number one contender to Julian Troy's World Championship, opting to save his shot until the next PPV which allowed another impressive newcomer - Yusei Takayama - to challenge for the championship before him. Mark had defeated Takayama a week previous, though it wasn't a clean victory due to interference from the then-champion, Julian Troy. Chapman was appointed special guest referee for the championship match between Troy and Yusei, officiating the match very leniently and refusing to call for a disqualification several times, for both wrestlers. Takayama was victorious, but Mark was quick to remind him that he was the number one contender and would be coming for the belt at the Phoenix Cup. The week following Takayama's championship win, former champion and number one contender squared off for the first time in singles competition. It was a hard-fought, back-and-forth match with Chapman eventually forcing Troy to tap-out to his Eternal Rest, further proving he was worthy of his main-event status and maybe regretting putting off his title shot until the pay-per-view. On the final Redemption before the Phoenix Cup pay-per-view, Chapman and Troy were forced to team up to take on Yusei Takayama and his protegé, Akira Kobayashi. The two enemies were reluctant to work as a team at first, but managed to co-exist for long enough to defeat their opponents, but not before Troy had attacked his partner with a low-blow. These events led to the main event of the Phoenix Cup being changed to a triple threat match, with the addition of Julian Troy much to the chagrin of Chapman, who went on to state that "Number One Contenders do not exist." During the Championship match, Chapman suffered an injury to his right elbow and the company folded during his absence. Full Metal Wrestling Invitational In early 2009, Chapman was selected to represent Team GEW in the first ever Full Metal Wrestling Invitational Tournament along with Magnum, Baby Dogg, Reese Black and new GEW signing, Spencer Bartlett. To the surprise of almost everybody, Chapman was made team captain, despite having more experienced competitors on the team, including the GEW World Champion. Chapman made it easily through the first round after his opponent - Matthew Strife - refused to get into the ring with him. He was eliminated in the second round by FMW's own Alex O'Rion but will get a chance to re-enter the tournament if successful in the Second Chance Battle Royal. The tournament was never completed. Championships & Accomplishments Global Extreme Wrestling *GEW Commonwealth Cup *2 x GEW Extreme Chaos Championship *GEW Tag Team Championship with Troy Gafgen Global Combat Wrestling *GCW Tag Team Championship with Kameron Chase In Wrestling Finishing & Signature Moves *''Sidewinder'' - Flying scissor heel hook *''Trashed And Scattered'' - Snapmare into a low dropkick, wait for opponent to rise and then punt him/her *''Eternal Rest'' - Guillotine Choke *''Radiant Eclipse'' - G.T.S *Armdrag **Over the Shoulder Arm Drag **Japanese Arm Drag *Arm Locks **Armbar **Crucifix Armbar **Kimura *Arm wringer *Backbreaker **Fireman's Carry Backbreaker **Lung Blower **Backbreaker Submission **STO Backbreaker *Bloodblower (Inverted Lung Blower...double knee sternum breaker) *Brainbuster **Fisherman Brainbuster **Inverted Brainbuster *Chokes **Dragon Sleeper **Rear Naked Choke **Triangle Choke *DDT **Double Underhook DDT **Facebreaker DDT **Inverted DDT **Spike DDT *Discus Legdrop *Diving Leg Drop Bulldog *Double Knee Drop *Dragon Screw Legwhip *Drop Toe-Hold *Fallaway Slam *Flip Splash *Gutbuster **Fireman's Carry Gutbuster **Rib Breaker *Hiptoss *Leg Locks **Ankle Lock **Cloverleaf **Figure Four Leg Lock **Kneebar **Spinning Toe Hold *Monkey Flip *Moonsault *Neckbreaker **Jumping Neckbreaker **Swinging Neckbreaker *Powerbomb **Double Underhook Powerbomb **Fireman's Carry Powerbomb **Gutwrench Powerbomb *Russian Leg Sweep *Samoan Drop *Shoulder Breaker *Sleeper Slam *Snake Eyes *Snapmare *STO *Spinebuster *Springboard Crossbody *Strikes **Clothesline **Diving Side Kick **Enziguiri **European Uppercut **Flying Lariat **Flying Spinning Heel Kick **Forearm Clubs **Knee Strikes **Knife Edge Chop **Legsweep **Leg Lariat **Palm Strike **Roundhouse Kick **Running Knee Lift **Scissors Kick **Shining Wizard **Shoot kick **Short-arm Clothesline **Spinning Heel Kick **Springboard Wheel Kick **Turnbuckle thrust **Yakuza Kick *Suplex **Back Suplex Pin **Belly-to-Belly Suplex **Cravate suplex **Dragon Suplex **Full Nelson Suplex (Pin) **Northern Lights Suplex (Pin) **Reverse Suplex **Rolling German Suplex *Signature foreign object: Baseball bat Nicknames *The Renegade *Mac *Critically Acclaimed Personal Life Chapman is currently engaged to fellow GEW competitor Morgan Greene. The two have had an on-off relationship since they got together in February but are now looking to tie the knot on August 15th, 2009. Chapman has one daughter - Trinity (born April 8th, 2004) - from a previous relationship and is expecting twin boys with ex-partner Maria Giordano in early October. It has recently been revealed that Mark is struggling with a drug addiction and is a frequent user of cocaine and heroin. He initially turned to the illegal substances to help cope with personal demons that had resurfaced, but has since struggled to contain his addiction and GEW is pushing to enroll him into a rehabilitation program before things spiral out of control. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Hardcore Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Global Extreme Wrestling wrestlers Category:Global Extreme Wrestling roster Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011